


i am yours, but you will never be mine

by Hold_My_Headphones



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), hold_my_headphones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_My_Headphones/pseuds/Hold_My_Headphones
Summary: It’s not like unrequited marks were unheard of.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 249





	i am yours, but you will never be mine

**Author's Note:**

> angsty reggie x luke in which luke is reggie's soulmate but reggie isn't lukes? yup.   
> hope y'all enjoy

HOW SOULMATES WORK IN THIS UNIVERSE

Everyone has a **soulmark**.

But not everybody got **soulwords** _._

You are born with your soulmark on your inner wrist on your dominant, a tattoo or symbol that represents you and your soulmate – **if the bond is requited** , your soulmate will have the **exact same one as you** do.

Your soul _words_ , however, only come in **_after_ you have fallen in love with your soulmate** – they will have your soulmates name inscribed directly below the mark.

****

They are seventeen, when Luke rushes into and rehearsal over an hour late with a grin breaking across his face and excitement casting its light shadow.

“Guys! Guys! I found my soulmate!” Reggie’s heart skips a surreptitious beat, his breath catching traitorously in his throat. Luke tugs at his flannel sleave as he speaks, as if itching for his soul-mark, an entwined dahlia, microphone and guitar. “Her name is Julie! She plays guitar and she’s _awesome…”_

Luke talks for another thirty minutes but Reggie doesn’t hear a single word. Bile rises up in his throat burning his oesophagus and chokes his airways. Logically he knows that Luke was never going to be his soulmate, Reggie had seen Luke’s mark thousands of times before, and it’s nothing like Reggie’s crossed electric guitars – one blood red _(just like Luke’s guitar)_ and another oval blue. But there is always this pain in his chest, a tug at his heart, pulling him to Luke. He tells himself that it’s _just a crush,_ that it would pass once he found his _actual soulmate._ But a crush was what Reggie had on Kate Ellington in fourth grade, not this all-encompassing feeling of wanting to take Luke in his arms every time he sees him, to want to be the one holding his hand and going to cinemas with him, instead of whichever girlfriend Luke was entertaining at the time-

“-Reggie! Reggie? Are you listening?”

 _Busted._ “Oh, um – yeah, man. Just thinking ‘bout my soulmate, when I’ll meet ‘em and stuff, y’know?”

“Awwww, Reggie.” Luke reaches over and squishes his cheeks jokingly, Reggie’s heart leaps involuntarily at the surprise contact. “I’m sure we’ll find you your special someone someday.” _I think I might have already found them._

It’s not like unrequited marks were unheard of.

Rare, yes. But impossible? No. The universe had been proven to mess up sometimes _(Reggie’s parents.)_ But Reggie stubbornly refuses to let himself believe that he would be one of those people forced to watch their beloved fall in love, get married too and grow old with someone who wasn’t them.

_Even though that’s exactly what it felt like right now._

Reggie wants to grab him right there and then, to press his lips to Luke’s then and there, to forget about _Julie._ But instead he laughs and says, “So, this Julie _sings._ Huh. When do we get to meet her?”

****

Around a month later, Julie comes to the studio. Reggie is prepared to hate her, to curse her to oblivion in the comfort of his head. He expects to see someone a little like Carrie, fake, generic and kinda bitchy. The kind of person he could easily loathe. Instead he see’s someone wholly authentic, a bright explosion of colour, emotion and music in it’s rawest form. She beams and sticks her hand out to greet Reggie, and Reggie finds himself grinning back and clapping enthusiastically when she plays some music for them.

Then she finishes and takes Luke’s hand in hers – and Reggie’s jealousy is back. Roaring in his stomach and clawing at his heart, it’s a beast he doesn’t see going any time soon. But at the same time, he can acknowledge that even a blind man could see how delighted Luke is with Julie, the way his body _relaxes_ once Julie places her delicate hand is his and Luke even _looks_ like he’s filled to the brim with some sort of ineffable affection that Reggie wishes he could deny he is unfamiliar with _(He feels it ever time he looks at Luke.)_

So, Reggie grins and bears it, paints a smile on his face and makes a joking comment about _Romeo and Juliet_ and ignores the stabbing in his heart every time Luke flicks his head back just to gaze at Julie adoringly

****

Over the next three months, Luke and Julie write songs together and Julie sort of gets invited into Sunset Curve without question. With Julie came Flynn, who had almost immediately gravitated to Reggie – silently, Reggie thinks that one of the biggest thigs they have in common is hopelessly crushing on their best friends.

Reggie isn’t blind to the way Flynn’s gaze lingers on Julie a few moments too long to be platonic, or the way her eyes become downcast and her gaze falls every time Julie slings her arm over Luke, leaning into his touch. She wasn’t obvious about it, but Reggie can see the same thing mirrored in himself. But, for now, that topic would go ignored and instead Flynn and Reggie would talk about everything under the sun _apart_ from Julie and Luke on their weekly movie and pizza nights. (They’re watching _The Princess Bride_ right now, because _why not._ )

So, Reggie gets along – pretends he isn’t heartbroken and carries on as usual, slipping weird country songs into Luke’s journal for the sake of a laugh and adapting to the new changes within the band. It would have been manageable, _could_ have been manageable - if Reggie’s _freaking soulwords_ hadn’t decided that it was time to make an appearance one day, unbidden.

It happens like this.

Luke and Julie are getting ready to show them all a new song they had written, _Perfect Harmony,_ Flynn and Reggie are talking about dating – or more specifically, Reggie’s plan to start dating again, after the barista at costa had given Reggie his number. Sure, Reggie knew that he and the barista aren’t soulmates, but it’s becoming increasingly common to date people before you found _The One_ , simply because some people are destined to meet their soulmate when they’re well into their thirties, a small percentage meeting after they turn fifty, and a few recorded cases of people meeting their soulmate at the ripe old age of eighty-something.

Flynn’s teasing him about the barista, Sam, loudly and vehemently proclaiming that there was _no way_ that Reggie would ever be able to snag a date on his own. (She was right, in the most raw sense of word, he was _quite literally_ pushed into Sam by a confused elderly woman) Reggie’s about to come back with a scathing retort when Luke clears his throat, claiming their attention immediately.

Luke and Julie are almost half way through the song when Reggie realises that he’s only concentrating on Luke. Reggie absentmindedly reaches down to itch at his wrist before he realises what he’s doing.

_Luke is not your soulmate._

To reassure himself, Reggie pulls his sleeve up to look at his two entwined guitars – _wholly different to Luke’s (and Julie’s) soulmark –_ but, there are words scrawled where there was previously unmarred, pale skin.

_Luke Patterson_

_Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comment? spare me your thoughts and lighten up my entire day?


End file.
